


Red Lips, Black Lace

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Corset, Dirty Talk, Fetish, High Heels, M/M, Makeup, Stockings, suspenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes undercover as a drag queen.  First Danny mocks, but that's before he sees Steve in costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lips, Black Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Torrid Tuesday Week Four Prompt: Make up sex
> 
> My brain went to two places, regular make up sex and Steve in Drag. So I wrote both.

Danny hadn't actually thought Steve would agree to go through with it. It was so cliché, so monstrously movie plot derived, that when Steve volunteered, Danny had actually laughed and taunted him up for days. Steve got him back by sending him off with Kono, whilst he paired up with Chin when it came time to put the undercover part of the operation into action.

"Shouldn't have teased him so much brah," Kono informed him as she weaved in and out of traffic.

"Kono, he's agreed to go undercover as a drag queen," Danny pointed out to her. "Please tell me you see the humorous side of this picture."

"Of course I do, why do you think we've been sent away for the day," Kono grinned impishly. "I threatened to get photos to post on various websites, pintrest, twitter and many message boards frequented by HPD and his Navy buddies."

"Naughty, naughty Kalakaua," Danny laughed.

Kono shrugged and sighed in disappointment, "He found some of the cameras I hid in the office and his truck."

Danny snorted and was glad he wasn't the only one to find the entire situation amusing.

~

Danny let himself in to the house. Chin had called to say the were done and it was safe to make an appearance. Steve wasn't about downstairs and Danny couldn't help but feel mischievous. He headed up the stairs quietly in hopes of catching Steve in full costume. He about readied his phone for a photo but thought better of it, he wasn't that cruel. He took a few moments to put a neutral look on his face and opened the bedroom door.

"Steve? I'm home," He declared, opening the door. He stepped in, then paused in surprise. Steve stood across from him, wig already removed, undressed to the underwear. Steve gave him a glare and turned away to the mirror, peeling off the fake eyelashes he'd been wearing.

"Danny I swear you say anything I will shoot you," Steve warned. "Drive fast to get home did you?"

"Can't blame a guy for being curious," Danny offered, swallowing hard. "You look-."

Steve dropped the fake eyelashes to the dresser top and turned to glare again.

"Hot," Danny finished, raising his palms in peace. "I mean, seriously, that outfit just - wow."

"Very funny D," Steve rolled his eyes and stood up straighter. He was still wearing the black patent leather heels and teetered a little.

"Steve, I'm not teasing babe," Danny promised, closing the door and walking into the middle of the room.

"How can this," Steve did a full body sweep with his arms to motion to himself. "Be hot? I'm dressed like a woman."

"No, you're a guy wearing some kinky underwear," Danny corrected. "And selling it by the way. You could model."

"Shut up Danny," Steve rolled his eyes at him, but he glanced down at himself even so before giving Danny a shy glance. "You really think this is attractive?"

"Well, I mean, I used to like seeing Rachel in sexy underwear," Danny pointed out. "So why should it be different seeing you in some? You wear it well."

"You think so?" Steve asked, amused.

"Sorry I teased you about it now," Danny admitted. "Would have liked to have seen you in action."

"The wig was too much," Steve laughed, picking it up and waving it at him.

"Prefer you without anyway," Danny smiled. "Can I get a twirl before you finish undressing? Please."

He moved back towards the bed and waited hopefully. Steve looked embarrassed but walked into the middle of the floor. Danny itched to ask how Steve had learned to walk in four inch heels but bit his tongue. His pants were beginning to feel tight, cock twitching as Steve stood in front of him and posed before turning slowly.

"Fuck me," Danny whispered under his breath.

Steve was dressed all in black. Patent leather shoes led to black fishnet stockings. They ended with a garter effect around his muscular thighs. Stocking clasps bit into the material and stretched up to the corset he was wearing. The corset was black with a red lace trim, boned and wrapped tight around Steve's torso, it ended just below his chest, lace brushing his nipples. He'd wiped off some of the make up, but a soft pin rouge accentuated his cheeks, dark eyeliner defined his eyes and his lips were painted red. He also wore a satin thong that did little to cover up the bulge of his cock and balls and perfectly showed off his toned, globed ass.

"Seen enough?" Steve asked awkwardly, turning away. Danny groaned at the sight of his magnificent ass curving out from the bottom of the corset, swaying as he walked back towards the dresser.

"Can't you wear it a little longer?" Danny asked, getting to his feet and following him, drawing closer. He itched to touch, wanted to feel Steve's skin edged with satin and lace.

"And what? Play wife," Steve teased over his shoulder.

"I don't think it's hot because it makes you look like a woman," Danny reminded him. "Though if you want to play-."

Danny trailed off, fingers tracing the line of the corset at the bottom of Steve's back, seeing how the thin material of the thong rested between his ass cheeks.

Steve looked over his shoulder at him with a coy expression. "This really does it for you doesn't it?"

"On you, yes," Danny admitted with a smile. "That freak you out?"

"No, surprising yes, but no worries," Steve replied with a grin. "I'm not dressing like this regularly D."

"Not asking you too," Danny laughed. "But maybe we could keep it on hand for once in a while."

Steve didn't reply but turned to face him, he towered over him with the heels and Danny had to crane his neck. Steve went to toe them off but Danny paused him, a hand on his waist, rubbing against the material. 

"Keep them on," Danny said gently. He pushed Steve back, manhandling him carefully until Steve rested his ass on the edge of the dresser. He had to widen his stance so as to hold his balance and rested his palms on the dresser top. He looked surprised at Danny's determination and gave a soft moan when Danny kissed him hard, tongue licking and snaking into his mouth.

Danny roved his hands all over the corset, before his hands met flesh and he massaged his thumbs against Steve's nipples. He pulled his mouth from Steve's, noting how the red lipstick had smudged and smeared over Steve's lip, no doubt painting his own also. He smiled and teased Steve's lower lip with his teeth, nipping and biting until Steve grunted before he pulled away and trailed his mouth down over Steve's neck to his chest. He ran his hands down Steve's corseted torso, following the pull of elastic strips of the suspenders which rested against his taught, thick thighs. He licked and teethed at Steve's left nipple, feeling how Steve arched forward to the touch, aching for more.

Danny ran his hand back up Steve's thigh and cupped at his satin covered cock, palming and groping the bulge. Steve breath was hitching, lost in the moment of being seduced.

"Danny, yes, god yeah," Steve hummed, Danny's hand rubbing his hardening cock as he worked on his right nipple.

"God you're beautiful," Danny whispered, pulling away to look at him. Steve's smudged red mouth was slack, legs spread, back arching he looked debauched in his outfit. Fuckable. "Want to fuck you."

"Yes, yes," Steve nodded eagerly, trying to get his brain into gear as he opened his eyes and looked at him.

"On the bed," Danny said stepping back, holding a hand out to him and smirking. "Keep the heels on."

Steve grinned, letting Danny pull him close. Taller as he was in the heels, he was the prefect height for Danny to press his face against his chest and tongue along the line of lace and skin just under his nipples, making Steve shiver.

"Just let me get-," Danny said, pulling away from him. Steve sauntered over to the bed, hips swaying as he balanced in the heels. Danny grabbed the lube from a dresser drawer and turned to see Steve crawling onto the bed, looking over his shoulder at him.

"Like this?" Steve asked huskily. The suspenders strained against his thighs to stay clasped to the stockings. His ass offered perfectly, corset hugging his back, giving way to strong, firm shoulder blades. His heeled feet dangled off the end of the bed.

"Shit, yes, perfect," Danny hissed, unzipping his pants and finally freeing his cock. He was so hard and carefully drizzled lube onto his throbbing shaft, softly prepping himself. He drew near to Steve, reaching out and deftly lifting the thin material of the thong from between his ass cheeks and holding it hooked with his thumb to one side. With his free hand he carefully and gently prepped Steve's hole, listening to his lovers breath deepening and coming in gentle, desperate whimpers.

Danny lined up, unable to wait longer, afraid he'd come just watching Steve get off from the prep. Slowly he penetrated, feeling Steve's hole slacken at his familiar presence, cock easing into him. Steve hissed lowered down, burying his face into the crook of his arm.

"Yes baby, fuck me, fuck me," Steve begged gently.

Danny eased back and forth, slowly filling him up and getting him ready. He looked down at him, finding it one of the hottest moments he'd experienced with his partner. Steve was in the zone and Danny felt the scrape of a high heel against his knee.

Danny pulled out and gave a final push into Steve to bottom out balls deep. Steve tensed and groaned, lifting his head, back arching. Danny knew just how he liked it, deep penetrative sex that made his toes curl. Danny kept one hand on his hip and the other he pushed up over the corset, fingers snagging into it at the top and giving a gentle pull as he began sliding in and out, setting up a rhythm.

"Yes Danny, yeah, fuck me, fuck I love your cock," Steve groaned out. Danny loved to hear him, liked nothing better than hearing Steve lose his mind as he was fucked.

"Yeah that good babe? That what you need?" Danny asked, keeping the rhythm steady, not giving Steve everything all at once. He wanted to enjoy having him as he was, all dressed up and begging for more.

"Yes, fuck harder Danny, pound me with your fucking cock," Steve moaned in reply. "Please, give it to me hard baby."

"No babe, you need it like this," Danny replied, in full control of his faculties for now. Steve was slowly unravelling as usual, which pleased Danny no end. Danny slowed down a notch and slid back carefully before pushing in slow. "Need to work your ass open gently, make sure you take every inch of me."

Danny slid deep and stilled, rotating his hips a moment and feeling Steve clench with a loud moan. Danny smiled and did it again before pulling back.

"Again, do it again," Steve begged. "Please, please."

"Such a slut for it," Danny observed, but giving Steve what he wanted this time.

"Yes, slut for your cock, love your cock," Steve stated, whimpering.

"Think I'll get you to dress for me like this again babe," Danny said, gripping the corset tighter. He slid into Steve hard and humped his ass with small, meaningful thrusts. "Feel how hard you make me sweetheart?"

"Fuck, fuck uh-huh," Steve replied, lowering down to the mattress again with desperate sobs.

"Touch yourself," Danny urged him. "Rub yourself through your thong."

He watched Steve reach under himself, arm working at a fast pace.

"Think we can get your thong all dirty Steve," Danny said, starting to work his hips faster. "Want to come like this?"

"Yes, make me come Danny," Steve begged. "Want to come from your cock pounding me."

"You will baby, I promise," Danny told him. "Lean up, arch your back, want to hear you come cockslut."

Steve pushed up on one hand and obeyed the order, back dipping at the waist and he put his head up. Danny could feel his jerky movement as he rubbed himself and began giving his ass a thorough working out.

"God Danny yes, fuck me, fuck my ass," Steve said over and over. "Fucking love your cock. Oh god, oh god."

"Close baby?" Danny asked, hearing it in his voice. His own cock was aching as he felt Steve clenching and writhing beneath him.

"Mmmhmm yes, yeah," Steve replied, slack jawed. "So close, make me come. Fuck make me come Danny."

Danny gave him what he wanted, pounding his ass hard and hearing Steve's voice stutter and break as he yelled out, clenching around him and stilling on the bed. His body shuddered once, twice before he groaned deeply, words almost breathless.

"Yes coming baby, oh god, oh god Danny, Danny," Steve moaned and shuddered through his orgasm and Danny fucked him through it.

"Good babe, so beautiful," Danny admired, feeling Steve's muscles throbbing around him. Steve whimpered and moaned at the sensitivity, dropping his hand from between his legs to the bed. "God I love you sweetheart."

Danny kept sliding into him, his own cock ready to burst, feeling Steve clench around him, giving him what he needed despite riding the bliss of orgasm.

"Yes baby, good, that's so good, oh fuck," Danny groaned happily, his orgasm building deeper in his hips, thighs, everything pooling. He took one last look at Steve dressed in the corset, the stockings, the heels still knocking at his knees and yelled happily as his orgasm hit. He buried himself deep, hips writhing against Steve's ass as he came, feeling his cock throb and shoot over and over again.

When he eased out of Steve he crawled onto the bed to lie beside him, Steve shifting onto his side in exhausted bliss, a smile on his face.

"That was fucking amazing," Danny declared, "You are amazing."

Steve could only smile smugly and put an arm gently around his waist, both enjoying the bliss.

Later, Steve would return the dress and wig that had been loaned to him for the operation. But the heels, stockings and corset found their way into the back of their closet.


End file.
